Having A Chance
by Lily Michelle
Summary: Tonks returns from a long day at work to see the Grimmauld Place household sitting down to dinner. But one new face puts a kink in Tonks' plans for a comfortable meal. Is she prepared for the memory that this man evokes? Does she even have a chance? Tonks


            Tonks stood in the kitchen doorway of Number 12 Grimmauld Place and ran her hand through her short pink hair.  It was just before six and the household was sitting down to dinner.  Tonks felt dead on her feet.  She'd been working for a good sixteen hours now, twelve-hour shift at the Ministry and a four-hour shift with the Order before that.  All she wanted was a nice meal and a long sleep.  However, that plan was ruined the moment she saw the newest addition to the Grimmauld Place inmates.

            "Hey, Tonks.  You're back!"  Ginny Weasley said blithely.  "This is my brother, Charlie.  We've mentioned him.  He was working with dragons in Romania."

            Tonks struggled desperately to gather some semblance of self-control.  Or at least enough to make an intelligible response.

            "Er, yeah.  I know," she mumbled as she made her way across the room to her seat.  She paid extra attention to where she was going, so she wouldn't trip.  She couldn't make a fool out of herself in front of him. "Hi."

            "Hi, Tonks, you said?" Charlie said with a smile as Tonks took her place across the table from him.

            "Yeah.  Tonks is my last name.  Nymphadora's my first, but don't ever call me that."

            Charlie grinned.  "Can I call you Dora, then?"

            Tonks was taken aback.  No one had ever wanted to give her a nickname before.  She'd had to make everyone call her Tonks herself.  "Er, sure," she stammered.

            Once again Charlie flashed that million-Lumos grin at her.  "Well, it's nice to meet you, Dora."

            Tonks said, "Likewise."

            Tonks thought, _But I've already met you, Charlie._

* * *

            Her throat was raw and her fingers numb but Tonks was happy.  Gryffindor had won the Quidditch Cup.  Again.

            She ran out onto the field to her best friend, Kathy.  Kathy was a sixth-year, like Tonks, and she was also Gryffindor's Keeper.  When Tonks reach her friend, she gave Kathy a huge hug.

            "Kathy, you were amazing!  That save at the beginning was awesome."

            "Thanks, Tonks.  That was the best game we've played.  I'm so excit-"

            Kathy was cut off as someone picked her up from behind and swung her around.

            "O'Neil, you were brilliant!  Those were some of the best saves I've ever seen you make.  We won the bloody cup!"

            Kathy laughed as her feet touched the ground again.  "I know, Charlie.  That was some incredible Seeking you did.  Honestly, you could play for England."

            Charlie's grin widened.  "Maybe," he shrugged.  "But we won the cup!"

            Kathy giggled as he swept her into a bone-crushing hug.  "You smell.  Go shower, Charlie.  Then, we'll go have a big celebration party."

            Charlie shook his head and went to reclaim the cup from the Beaters, who were currently running around the pitch with it.  When he snatched it back, he gave a whoop and the two Beaters lifted their captain up onto their shoulders and ran around the pitch with him instead.

            Tonks watched all this with heavy heart.  She'd been standing right there and she hadn't received any acknowledgement.  She let out a soft sigh.

            Kathy looked knowingly at her.  "You know, you could try talking to him," she said gently.

            Tonks shook her head.  "He's the Quidditch Star of Hogwarts and everyone's favourite guy.  I wouldn't stand a chance.  He'd never talk to me."

            "He's really nice, Tonks.  He would talk to you."

            "I know he's nice, but that doesn't matter.  I'm not popular enough.  I'm the clumsy one remember."

            Kathy shook her head and humphed.  "Fine.  You're never going to do anything about him, are you?"

            Tonks shook her head again.  "Probably not.  I mean this is his last year, so he'll be leaving.  I'll probably never see him again, anyway.  I mean, I've liked him for three years.  It's high time I got over him."

            Kathy shrugged and then headed off for the showers after a few more congratulations.

            Tonks stood there on the pitch watching Charlie Weasley, Resident Quidditch Star, running around with the cup being chased by, ironically, the Chasers.  She smiled sadly and turned towards the castle.  She just had to get over Charlie.  He'd never look at her as fondly as he looked at that cup, so she'd just have to forget him.  He'd be out of her life in a few months anyway.

* * *

            But no, he was back.  Back in her life and sitting across the table.  He was making it awfully hard to forget him.  She still thought she didn't stand a chance with him.  He probably had some dragon keeper girl in Romania who he was in love with.  He'd never love her.

            Her thoughts were interrupted by Charlie's voice.  "Hogwarts, right?"

            Tonks nodded.  _Practically everybody goes to Hogwarts, Tonks.  Don't get your hopes up,_ she warned herself.

            "Gryffindor?"

            Again, Tonks nodded.

            "I remember you.  You were a year below me.  Our Keeper, Kathy O'Neil's, best friend.  You used to have shoulder length brown hair back then."

            Tonks' eyes widened as she nodded.  He remembered her.  He even remembered how she wore her hair, before she learned how to completely control her shape-shifting skills.

            Just then, Molly Weasley appeared with the food and everyone dug in.  Charlie piled his plate high with all manners of food.  Tonks smiled.  _Well, he's still got the Weasley appetite, I see._

            As she watched him get his food, Charlie looked up and met her eyes.  They held each other's gaze for a moment before Charlie smiled charmingly and looked away.  He kept doing that for the rest of the meal, catching her eye and smiling.

            As she climbed the stairs up to her room after the meal, she was forced to rethink her conclusions.

            _Maybe I've got a chance after all._


End file.
